muppetfandomcom-20200223-history
Episode 1839
Background When actor Will Lee died in 1982, it left the producers of Sesame Street with the question of how to deal with the loss of Mr. Hooper, a beloved character who had been on the show since the first episode. Dulcy Singer, executive producer at the time, said that "if we left it unsaid, kids would notice."Death of a Character is a Sesame Street Topic, The Associated Press. August 31, 1983 One way out was to avoid the issue of death entirely. Producers toyed with the idea of telling viewers that the character had gone away. Caroll Spinney said that "we didn't know what to do. We thought perhaps he could just retire, move to Florida or something, but then the producers thought that the best thing to do would be to actually deal with death."Caroll Spinney Interview on NPR Morning Edition, May 2003 After much discussion and research, the producers decided to have the character of Mr. Hooper pass away as well, and use the episode to teach its young viewers about death as a natural part of life and that it is okay to grieve and feel sad when a loved one passes away. After consulting with numerous child psychologists, Norman Stiles, the head writer for the show, prepared a script designed to deal with the issue of death on Sesame Street. The cause of death was not discussed on the show, nor is the process of growing old. Valeria Lovelace, one of the show's researchers, said "We were advised to take the direct approach... Children don't understand words like 'passing away.'" The show took an honest and direct approach. Show producer Fran Kaufman said that the goal was to avoid "sugar-frosting" the message. That message, according to the producers, was "Hooper died, he won't be coming back, and we are all going to miss him...Another message of the segment was that children have to understand that they will continue to be cared for." In the episode, Big Bird thinks that Mr. Hooper will return later, but is told about the irreversibility of death. Although being reminded of already being told Mr. Hooper died, Big Bird, like many kids, shows his initial inability to comprehend this concept. But Big Bird's concern soon switches to his own needs. "He's gotta come back," Big Bird exclaimed, "Who's going to take care of the store? Who's gonna make me birdseed milkshakes and tell me stories?" The other adults reassure him that everything will be okay and he will be taken care of. Big Bird gets frustrated by these comments exclaiming "but it won't be the same". Bob addresses Big Bird's concern head-on saying "You're right, Big Bird. It'll never be the same without him. But you know something? We can all be very happy that we had a chance to be with him and to know him and to love him a lot, when he was here." The farewell episode aired November 24, 1983 (Thanksgiving Day). Loretta Long noted, in an interview on The Tavis Smiley Show, "We were very careful to do it over the Thanksgiving holiday, where there would be a lot of adults in the house to help the children."Loretta Long on The Tavis Smiley Show. November 9, 2004. The filming of the scene was very emotional for the cast and crew, whom had worked closely with Will Lee for 14 years. Genuine tears were present in almost all on set. "We barely got through that show," said Bob McGrath in a 2006 interview. "Any emotions you saw were real. We tried to do a pickup and we got about a minute into it and we all fell apart emotionally. It crossed over not only from PBS, but all of the networks. They all felt it was such an important show that they took the time to highlight it.""[http://www.muppetcentral.com/news/2006/122806.shtml Q&A with Sesame Street's Bob McGrath]", The Mercury News (San Jose), December 2006. Mr. Hooper's death received a lot of press and drew many viewers. Reports stated that the episode was used to stimulate discussion of death in many homes. Valeria Lovelace commented, "It was a relief to us all that the segment worked as we hoped it would. It was really scary beforehand; we didn't know for sure how it was going to turn out.""Valeria Lovelace", ECU Magazine, Winter 86/87, Vol 1, No. 1 The episode was soon selected by the Daytime Emmys as being one of the 10 most influential moments in daytime television. Aside from receiving critical acclaim, the episode garnered success with its target viewers. Loretta Long explained, "People come up to us and say, 'Thank you. Now we can explain what happened to grandma, what happened to grandpa.'" The episode was later adapted into the book, "I'll Miss You, Mr. Hooper" by episode writer Norman Stiles. The full, uncut version of this episode is available for viewing as part of the collection at The Museum of Television and Radio. -- Caroll Spinney"[http://www.mercurynews.com/mld/mercurynews/entertainment/columnists/dave_leon/15852498.htm Man behind Big Bird, Oscar is nostalgic for early days of Sesame Street]", The Mercury News (San Francisco), October 26, 2006. Segments Notes * All of Big Bird's drawings of his adult friends, including the famous Mr. Hooper picture, were drawn by Caroll Spinney, Big Bird's performer and a cartoonist in his own right. * The staff considered, but ultimately rejected, the use of film flashbacks to scenes with Mr. Hooper, citing that it would confuse younger viewers, because, "for them, if something moves, it's alive.""Valeria Lovelace", ECU Magazine, Winter 86/87, Vol 1, No. 1 * Several other episodes since focused on remembering Mr. Hooper, including episodes 2073 and 3611. See Also *I'll Miss You, Mr. Hooper (transcript) *I'll Miss You, Mr. Hooper (book) Sources 1839 1839 Category:Death